Erlu - The Pupil
by CrystalDev
Summary: Lucy runs away and becomes Zeref's Pupil but Team Natsu finds her again and brings her home


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3071416b3b5f4f8352e120cb0b261109"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Natsu's PoV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /GET HER' Master yelled Lucy was running faster then any of us could run, LUCY' Erza yelled Lucy ran faster then she disappeared we stopped running and Erza almost cried/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8a17a80935bf63fa4dd78caaa8dad9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lucy's PoV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /GET HER' Makarov yelled I was running faster then any of them could run, LUCY' Erza yelled I was panting hard I ran faster and disappeared I was resting on a tree and sighed, Hey' Someone said I jumped, Ha sorry to scare ya I'm Crystal Dev a pupil of Zeref Dragneel' Crystal said, L-Lucy H-Heartfilia(pant)f-former m-member of T-Team Natsu and f-(pant)fairy t-tail' I said, Natsu Dragneel' She asks and I nodded, Come with me' She smiled me brought me with her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62c2cb6ac9691df9498759c80438a9e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-5 years later-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sorry Lucy' Crystal said I smiled, Its fine but I'll miss you' I said and she nodded hugged me kissed me one last time and left I was taught all the magic in the world Zeref forgot about me just like Fairy Tail, Oh well' I sighed walking in the forest I had many pets my favorite was Luna and Luke the Fire and Ice twin foxes, Luna Luke' I called they came out and sat in me, LUCY' I heard I was shocked and I opened my eyes I put the book Zeref gave me in my bag and saw Team Natsu including Lisanna, T-Team Natsu' I said desummoning Luna and Luke, N-Natsu' I said and they all stared at me, Fuck' I said under my breathe I quickly got up I didn't see Erza then I did she was behind me and she threw a punch I caught it and backed up, Lucy come back with us' Wendy said and I looked down, I can't' I said sadly then we heard armor, THERE SHE IS GET HER' The royal guards yelled, GIVE US THE BOOK' They yelled I climbed up the tree something they couldn't do and sat on it, No can do the book is from my teacher and I will never give that up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09653d7b9fb3320f567e76966c21a46"YOUR TEACHER IS ZEREF' They yelled which shocked and angered team Natsu and I sighed, Now you see why I can't come back Team Natsu' I said, I'm not a pupil of Zeref's anymore he forgot about me just like my guild did' I said I smirked and burned the book, There happy I destroyed the book' I asked and they nodded and left, I secretly burned a fake of the book suddenly Crystal was next to me, Hey Lucy' She smiled, Where's Zeref' I asked, Taking a nap' Crystal answered then she looked down, Whos this' Natsu asked, My ex-lover' I said and they stared at me, She had to get married to Zeref' I said and they looked at me even more, Anyway Lucy I forgot to give this to you' Crystal said holding my katana out, Oh thanks' I smiled putting it in my unlimited space bag she smiled kissed me and left/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc658d9255ab0846f630472821119062"I felt paws grab me and saw Happy, PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID CAT' I hissed and he smiled, Not till we're at the guild' Happy said dropping me Erza caught me and knocked me out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c31aeee50d3517c8c254d70eebc746c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Natsu's PoV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If we knew this would've happened we wouldn't of ignored her Master' I said, YOU SHOULDN'T OF IGNORED HER ANYWAYS' Master yelled and we all looked down Lucy was pissed, LET ME GO' She hissed showing off her sharp teeth I tried touching them but she bit me, MOTHERFUCKER' I hissed holding my finger that was bleeding, Lucy your dangerous we can't' Master said, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE' Lucy hissed Zeref was here and he cut Lucy's rope, Foolish child' He said patting Lucy's head Lucy bowed and he left Lucy crossed her arms and cursed to herself, Fucking idiot you had to rest at that time great now I'll never get to live a happy fucking life I get to live the miserable fucking life my parents fucking gave me' Lucy growled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53ab94b14c727d14b6ba8922d20b317b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Erza's PoV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My heart broke seeing that woman kiss Lucy and she enjoyed it it hurt even more knowing they used to be lovers Lucy was cursing herself while everyone was busy she tried escaping but I caught her, LET ME LEAVE' She hissed and I put her back in the chair Crystal showed up and smiled, You never really were the fighting type Lucy' Crystal smiled, Is Zeref being lazy again' Lucy asked and Crystal nodded she smiled a seductive smile and made Lucy looked at her and whispered something in Lucy's ear Lucy's eyes lit up and she smiled, REALLY' Lucy yelled and Crystal nodded and Lucy did a high-five, Alright' Lucy said and handed the book over and Lucy got a special key and a kiss in return, Bye Lucy' Crystal smiled, Bye Crystal' Lucy said smiling Lucy put the key in her pouch and stretched she sat in the chair and closed her eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d614ad4592fedc09e8f47b5c75c07c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-1 week later-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy rejoined and was put into my care it was hard not to just tackle her and kiss her all over the place I just wanted her as mine Lucy slept on the couch and she never really talked she either read or slept then when I went on a job Lucy was put into Masters care until I got back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d49dbdd6ece641cc8b1b74ed701c69"Erza...' Lucy asked and I looked at her, Hmmm' I asked, Am I so dangerous I have to be handcuffed to the fucking table' Lucy asked and Master sighed, If you don't use any of your magic we can take them off' Master said and he took them off Lucy raised her hands and yawned and started stretching and out her head down and went to sleep she always slept every day she never stayed awake long enough to talk Crystal appeared, She's just like Zeref always sleeping' Crystal said and Natsu looked at Crystal, Why do you keep coming here' He hissed, Well I told Lucy to join this guild if you want I can order Lucy to kill you all I have a right to visit Lucy' Crystal hissed and Natsu backed up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff043809af518c2b539700d6f3d00119"Lucy mumbled something in her sleep and Crystal rolled her eyes as she saw something, I don't understand Lucy you aren't even biologically his daughter but you remind me so much of him' Crystal said and Lucy smiled in her sleep Crystal was about to touch Lucy but Natsu slapped her hand away and slammed her against the wall, DON'T TOUCH HER' He yelled Lucy woke up and her eyes were red she turned and kicked Natsu off Crystal smirked, I have equal amount of power and that special key I gave Lucy makes her listen to me' Crystal said and Lucy fell back asleep falling into Crystal I growled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e16070706ca0bfee66babf0c259330b"Did I make little red-head mad' Crystal asked then Zeref showed up smirking Lucy woke up and kept her eyes closed, No matter what Lucy will always be one of my pupils and Crystals lover' Zeref said as Lucy smiled and kissed Crystals cheek Zeref paid no mind to it, Crystal we should go before they get even angrier give Lucy control of her body again' Zeref said and Crystal kissed Lucy then teleported her back to the table and Lucy head butted it, OUCH' She hissed holding her head, Until our next visit' Crystal smirked/p 


End file.
